Nightmares
by Khordealis
Summary: Tala has nightmares. He also talks in his sleep, falls out of bed, cries - and refuses to admit something is wrong. Kai, who shares room with him, can't sleep - and refuses to admit how tired he is. Tala gets cranky when he's tired. So does Kai. The situation comes dangerously close to complete eruption, when Tala's sleep talk gives Kai a way out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Khordeális will never be the owner of Beyblade and this saddens it.

**Warning:** Boy/boy action. Blitzkrieg Boys perviness. Cursing. You know, the usual.

**Rating: M** explicit sexual content. Mature readers only.

**Xxx xxx xxX**

Kai was laying in his bed in the hotel room he shared with his red-haired team captain. He was usually glad that he always got paired with Tala when they were staying at hotels (or at home. Or any time really) – but right now, he was anything but glad. It was after three in the morning and he was utterly unable to sleep. The reason he was unable to sleep was sprawled on the bed across the small room, twisting, turning and sleep-talking. He had been doing that for a total of three and a half hour so far. It had been the same every night for the last months, and now even Kai Hiwatari's famous patience and self discipline was beginning to wear thin. He hadn't been getting more than maybe four hours of sleep a night lately. And those four hours were not four hours in a row of peaceful sleep. No, they were cat naps between Tala's dreams… nightmares… or whatever the hel they were. He snarled and checked the clock on his bedside table. [3:41]. That meant that Tala would sit straight up and give a muffled scream at any minute. That was usually followed by a quick glance over at Kai's bed, and Tala getting up and pacing around the room for half an hour and then going back to sleep – only to start the damn thing all over again.

The phoenix was seriously considering telling Bryan that Tala had insulted him next time he saw the falcon, and let Bryan punch him in the face and knock him out for a few hours – maybe then Kai could actually get some sleep. As much as Kai liked Tala (which was liked as in truly, madly, deeply and hopelessly in love), and liked to watch him when he slept – he sure as hell didn't like this new sleeping behaviour. It was worse than sharing rooms with all four Bladebreakers. The lack of sleep made both him and Tala very cranky and likely to snap at anything. The biggest problem with that was that Tala refused outright to admit that anything was wrong – and that meant that Kai couldn't say anything either. If he snitched on Tala, he would have lost the use of his manly parts. Cutting off peoples dicks and feed them to the dogs was one of the redhead's favourite threats – and the other three Blitzkrieg Boys didn't want to press their luck.

Just when Kai was seriously contemplating going to the small kitchen and fetch the frying pan, Tala sat straight up in his bed and gave out that muffled scream. Kai hurried to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep, but he could hear the frantic breath of the older teen and the low 'fucking hell, not again'. Then the sound of Tala getting out of bed was heard, followed by the sounds of restless pacing. Kai took the opportunity to get some shut-eye. But man, did he want to commit murder when the alarm clock rang at 6:30! Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he somehow got on his feet and stumbled over to Tala's bed where the redhead was finally asleep. The sight of Tala in peaceful sleep was beautiful, and Kai wouldn't have minded to freeze that moment forever. But, he was also very pissed at the older teen for keeping him up all night – and decided that looking beautiful when asleep didn't qualify as a good reason not to be up at the same time as everyone else. He took one of his pillows and banged it in Tala's head.

"Ivanov! Get the fuck out of bed!" he ordered. "Jeez, who's the team captain here? Aren't you supposed to be the one to wake me up?"

"Shut up, Hiwatari," Tala growled into his pillow. Kai banged the other pillow in his head again. "Cut it out! I'm awake aren't I?"

"You look like a fucking corpse. I'm hitting the shower."

Kai staggered into the bathroom and let the redhead get on his feet by himself. The sight of Tala Ivanov's well toned body dressed in nothing but his boxers was _way_ too big a temptation, and Kai felt that drooling openly over his captain was the fastest way to commit social suicide. Because he wouldn't be able to stop it, or keep it from being seen – and that was not a proper Kai Hiwatari-behaviour. He had his rep to keep up, after all.

At 7:30, Kai was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking his third cup of super strong coffee. He had buttoned his shirt one hole wrong, and the hair was a mess. Tala was sitting across the table from him – going on his fourth cup. He hadn't even managed to get his jacket buttoned up at all. One of his devil horns was facing the wrong way and the other one didn't really resemble anything but a red haystack. The door was opened and Bryan and Spencer came wobbling in – collapsing on the chairs next to their team mates. None of the four Russians were morning-persons, and none of them could really figure out why the hell Tala had decided that 8:00 was a good time to start practise. Right now, not even the redhead himself could figure out why – but he had to be consistent. The Blitzkrieg Boys had too big a tendency to slip into complete chaos unless Tala was there to keep them in line. Kai was never really a problem, but Bryan and Spencer and their constant bickering could really get on his nerves at times. Bryan looked at Tala and Kai's very hard-set expressions, and figured they had had another one of their 'discussions'. Pointless dialogues regarding who got to use the shower first or do the dishes could often result in heated arguments – seeing that neither Tala nor Kai lacked stubbornness or a short temper.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked. "Someone sat your grannies on fire or what?"

"I don't have a granny," Tala muttered.

Kai said nothing.

Bryan snarled.

"Urgh, be that way then. Tala, why the fucking hell are we training now? You look like a corpse. Kai looks like he's been dead for a century. I'm tired enough to fall into fucking comatose, and Spencer-" Loud snoring came form across the table, followed by Kai's growling and the sound of a heavy body falling to the floor. "Is fucking asleep again."

"I said training at 8:00! That means we're going to train at 8:00! Got it? So shut the hell _up_ and drink your bloody coffee, you fucking twerp!"

"You shut the hell up, Tala!" Kai growled and kicked his knee under the table. "I've got a headache, and if you make it worse, wolfie boy, I'll fucking kill you!" Tala hissed and rubbed his knee. Bryan took that opportunity to divert any fight that could be on the way.

"Oi! Let's just go and get that fucking practise over with! Tala, brush your fucking hair or all the other teams are gonna laugh at you. And Kai, keep that shirt unbuttoned if you can't do it right!"

"Fuck you, Bryan!" was the unison reply.

Three and a half hours later, the Russian team was scaring the other bladers to death down at the training centre. As usual, the room had been cleared of all other bladers as soon as they walked in, but now, even the neighbouring rooms were cleared – and no one dared venture anywhere near them. The Blitzkrieg Boys' training was always a very loud affair – but now it was aggression bordering to promises of brutal murder in both Russian and English in their 'discussions'. Kai was currently battling Spencer, and kicking his ass like always. Though the huge blonde was a strong blader, he wasn't that fast in the thinking area – something that Kai most definitely was. When Dranzer had made grilled fish of Seaborg three times (albeit not as swiftly as usual), Spencer threw in the towel. But he noticed as they headed towards one of the benches, that Kai was not entirely steady on his feet. The youngest blader was pale and his eyes had difficulties finding focus. As Kai sat down, he had to stifle a big yawn and blink a few times as he placed one elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his glove clad hand.

"What's up with you, Kai?" Spencer asked. "I almost won, and we both know that usually never happens. Haven't you gotten any sleep lately?" A red eye was directed at him and then it looked back at Tala and Bryan's battle.

"I'm ok," he said. "Just headache."

"Uh-huh."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You're falling asleep where you're sitting."

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Go fuck yourself, Spence."

The blonde was just about to answer back, when they both had to throw themselves flat on the floor to avoid being hit in the heads by a Wolborg flying in 90 mph and digging itself into the wall behind them.

"Oi!" both of them shouted.

"What the fuck, Tala!" Kai growled as he looked up to see if any more projectiles were coming their way. Bryan had just returned Falborg to his hand and now all three of them were looking at their captain. Tala had his hands on his knees, breathing laboured and face pale as a sheet. He was blinking just as bad as Kai had done minutes earlier. He too seemed to have trouble finding focus and when he straightened up again, they saw him sway a bit before finding his balance.

"Yo, Tala," Bryan said as he came around the dish to offer some support. "You ok, man?" Tala smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, buddy," Spencer joined in as he sat back on the bench. "I think you need to take a break."

"Bullshit," the redhead spat. "Bry, get back on the other side. Let's do it again."

"Uhm, ok. But Wolborg's still buried in the wall."

"I know that!" He walked over to the bench and managed to dislodge his blade, but the movement caused his head to spin and he sank down on the bench. Spencer put a huge hand on his shoulder.

"We've been at it for three hours now, Tala," he said. "You're taking a break. We're all taking a break. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Kai said. "But I agree with you. I could use coffee and a smoke. Bry?"

"I need a smoke, some coffee and fucking _lunch_," the falcon said and sat down at the bench as well. Tala looked at his team mates.

"But-"

"Shut up!" came three voices from both sides of him. They all got on their feet, and Spencer looked very closely at his captain.

"You ok, Tal? You don't look to good."

"Will you fucking stop saying that! I've agreed to the fucking break, alright? Get off my back!"

"Oi!" Bryan protested. "Chill out!"

"I'll chill out when you stop bugging me!"

"And I'll stop bugging you when you admit you don't feel so good!"

"Bite me!"

"Shut up!" Kai demanded. "You're making my headache come back!"

"Stop whining all three of you!" Spencer ordered.

"Shut up, Spence!"

Their four side argument continued all the way through the BBA building, making the other teams flee, and even Mr. Dickinson – who had popped out of his office to see what the commotion was – decided not to get in their way. The argument went on until they reached their hall in the hotel and Spencer dragged Bryan into their room, and Kai and Tala went into theirs across the hall. Immediately after the door closed behind them, Kai headed for the small balcony and pulled out a cigarette from one of his large pockets. He heard the sound of Tala making coffee in the kitchen and lit the stick and took a deep draft – relaxing as he exhaled. But just when he was about to take another, the cigarette was snatched away from his hand and put out.

"I thought I said no smoking during tournaments," Tala said.

"Yeah, _you_ said. Not me," Kai retorted and lit a new one. "Besides, you let Bryan smoke."

"Yeah, but Bryan's 19, and carries an army knife with him wherever he goes. I'm not gonna be stupid enough to bitch with him about his precious smokes."

"But it's ok to bitch with me about it? Fucking bastard you are, Tala." The redhead reached for the new smoke, but Kai moved away and extended his arm as far as he could reach, whilst holding Tala back with the other. "Take my smoke and I'll fucking castrate you!"

"No you won't!" Tala made another attempt, but found that the smaller teen was stronger than he looked – again. Tala was surprised at least a couple of times a week by Kai's physical strength. Maybe because he didn't look it. Or well, he looked it – those biceps and abs weren't for show, but he was so used to thinking about Kai as the baby of the bunch, that realizing he was not such a baby anymore always caught him by surprise. "Give me the damned cigarette!"

"No!"

"I said give it to me!" Tala managed to bend the phoenix's arm, causing him to wince and temporarily lose his balance – and the redhead seized the opportunity. He pulled Kai in against his chest, and used the advantage of being taller to grab the burning stick and put it out. His triumphant grin was cut short when he realized he had a fiercely blushing Kai Hiwatari pressed against his chest. He let go a little bit, and Kai immediately reacted to defend his space (and keep Tala from noticing how much he had liked it) – by sending a bony fist into Tala's face. The wolf stumbled backwards with a surprised sound, holding his nose and trying to feel if it was broken.

"Oww!" he whined. "Hiwatari! The hell do you think you're doing?" He managed to crack a blue eye open, only to see a fuming bluenette returning inside. He was still a bit red, and Tala noticed that with some confusion. Kai usually never blushed – at all. And certainly not when someone invaded his space. If anything he would go pale from fury, but never blush. He decided to make further inquiries, but first he needed to have a good look at his nose.

Kai was trying to get his heart to stop racing. One of the downsides with being in love with Tala, was the fact that the wolf had grown a liking to physical contact during the last year or so – every now and then, he would just spontaneously give them the hug of a lifetime, and then go on with business like nothing happened. The other three bladers had quickly added it to the growing list of Tala's quirks, along with collecting weird plushies, a taste for really tacky and not at all matching socks, an obsession with Miyazaki's films and a serious sweet licorice addiction. And for some reason, when Kai tripped or got knocked off the side of the dish, Tala always caught him. Kai liked being caught, it wasn't that – but it was getting very hard to keep from just gluing himself to Tala and never ever let go. And the blushing was beginning to become a problem. It felt so good to be held close to that slender but insanely strong body and breathe in that scent of coffee and Russian mid-winter forests. And openly giving any signs of enjoying it was... plain and simply unacceptable. The thought of being held by the strong body released a flood of other, not at all innocent thoughts and images.

They had grown up together, after all, and Kai had seen enough of Tala's body for his blood to heat and his heart to race uncontrollably when he thought about it. And he thought about it a lot. He had had involuntary visions of Tala and him engaging in x-rated activities on pretty much every surface in this hotel room, and the apartment back home, and on the bus, and on the plane, and in the training room, and in the shower, and...well, frankly _everywhere_. Involuntary as the visions were, they weren't unpleasant – however a bit unwelcome at times. And he had lost count on how many times he had had to excuse himself to go sort things out a bit in private.

One of the downsides of living with three other guys was that there wasn't a lot of privacy, and so he had to time it to when the older teens were busy with something else. But, of course, sometimes that was impossible. In those cases, he simply made sure to piss them off enough for them to leave him alone or let him walk off. And sharing bedroom with the object of his sinful thoughts was anything but easy. He forced himself to keep his hands above his waist during the nights, but usually only managed to do so until he was in the shower.

He would rather die a thousand horrible deaths than be caught jerking off by any of his three friends. One, because it would be so utterly embarrassing that he would have to kill himself. Two, because being caught meant he would lose his standing as the team's own little boring saint. But the abstinence was wearing on him now. He hadn't had sex since... too long. And the distance between Hong Kong and Moscow was a bit too big for him to just come over to Rei's and fuck him silly. The neko was here now, with his team, but Kai honestly didn't feel like it. He had given it plenty of thought, and even talked to Rei, but he had decided to keep himself away from the feline blader's bed for the time being. It would only make things more complicated. And once you let Rei near your body, he was on you like a band aid – and the only thing Kai didn't wanna get caught doing other than jerking off, was being caught having sex with Rei. Saying the neko was loud would be a blatant understatement. He did not want to have to explain _that_ to his team.

He felt certain parts of him respond a bit to all the naughty thoughts, and groaned inwardly. Wasting no time, he threw himself flat on his stomach on his bed and banged his head in the pillows – growling curses under his breath. Steps came into the room and he could feel Tala's presence next to the bed – but he gave no sign of it, hoping that the redhead would go away so his body could go back to being relaxed. But to his huge annoyance, the wolf blader remained where he was.

"The hells going on with you, Hiwatari?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kai muttered, wishing Tala would just go away before things got painful.

"Aw, fuck you. You're even crankier than usual, I swear you're gonna die from caffeine poisoning any day now and you keep spacing out and blushing. Seriously! Are you really Kai Hiwatari, or do we have an impostor on the team? And in that case, where the hell is our favourite little treacherous bastard? Did you lock him up somewhere?"

"Would you please just cut it out!" Kai growled into his pillow. "Go annoy Bry and Spencer and leave me alone!"

"No."

"Fuck off."

"No!"

"Fuck off!"

"Alright, that's it!" Tala grabbed hold of the bluenette and pulled him up into a sitting position, and Kai only just managed to conceal the fact that his body was still on high alert. The redhead looked closely at his face, and Kai could feel his cheeks burning. "You're blushing again."

"Well, I've had my face pressed into a pillow, you moron! You should see your own skin colour in the mornings, you twerp!"

"The hell're you being so goddamned nasty?" Tala questioned. "What have I done?"

"You've successfully pissed me off!"

"Oh, come on! You've been acting this way for a long time, and I know I haven't pissed you off on a daily basis for three and a half-something months!"

"Just fucking drop it!"

"No! Get out of that bed, Kai Hiwatari! You have practise to do!"

"Says the guy that almost fainted!" This caused a murderous growl to escape the wolf's lips and he let go of Kai and began to exit the room. In the doorway, he turned and looked at the phoenix blader on the bed. Kai had once again buried his face in the pillows, but this time also pulled a blanket over himself.

"Seriously," Tala said. "Sometimes I'm amazed by how childish you are. Jeez, Kai. You're seventeen!" He sighed. "Stay here and sulk then. The rest of us are gonna continue our training. And you'll have to practise extra tomorrow to make up for today."

"Whatever." As soon as the door closed, he shoved his hand inside his pants and began to take care of his painful problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The week continued in the same manner. Kai and Tala snapped at anything and anyone, and especially each other – resulting in Bryan and Spencer more or less having to force them away from each others throats. Tala kept having nightmares, and Kai kept losing sleep and patience and struggling to keep himself calm. Bryan and Spencer could see clearly that something was up between them, because they usually never argued this much. Usually, it was limited to two or three times a week, but now it was going on and off everyday. And when they tried to get an answer out of them, they both just snorted and 'hn'-ed. And constantly getting that answer was beginning to piss Bryan off as well, leaving only Spencer to try and keep them all relatively calm. And he was failing too since he – contrary to popular belief – had also been blessed with a rather explosive temper.

Now it was the night between Friday and Saturday, and Kai was laying in his bed – unable to sleep. _Again._ And Tala was twisting and turning and sleep-talking and whimpering. _Again._ The phoenix was going through his list of things he would like to do to make the redhead stop that annoying fucking behaviour before Kai murdered him and fed his corpse to the sharks. He had been working on that list ever since Tala had started having the dreams, and had now about 60 different ideas of what to do. Idea no 61 came to him when he heard a small;

"Kai..." coming from the other bed. At first he thought Tala had woken up and caught Kai staring at him, but the redhead wasn't even facing his way. He was on his back, with one arm flung up over his head, and the other resting very close to the naughty area. He was frowning and biting his lips in a very tempting way. A truly evil smirk crept up onto Kai's lips. This was too good an opportunity to let it slip. He sneaked out of his bed and went over to Tala, placing himself astride the redhead's hips. Tala moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Kai admired the view for a moment, and then ran a slender finger down his chest and smooth abdomen. Tala shuddered and the frown deepened, and a new small;

"Kai...please..." escaped him. Kai's grin widened, and he leaned forward and licked his earlobe, blowing a light puff of air into the small shell. This time, Tala did wake up.

"What the fuck?" he yelled in surprise. Then he looked at Kai, and the fact that Kai was straddling his hips – wearing only his boxers and a sadistic grin. "Hiwatari," he managed to say. "What exactly do you think you're doing? This isn't your bed."

The phoenix leaned forward and nipped his earlobe for a moment, savouring the shiver and low moan escaping the older teen. He occupied himself with that for a moment before answering.

"I'm just..." he nipped the skin just below the ear. "helping..." he licked the spot he just bit. "you with your..." he bit down hard on the skin just above Tala's collarbone – pulling a very loud groan from the redhead. "problem, Tala, my love..."

"Wh-what problem?" Tala stuttered. It was becoming difficult to concentrate, as Kai kept assaulting his neck and a slender hand started teasing his right nipple. "The hell... are you talking...about?"

"I'm gonna give you something good to dream about instead of whatever goes on in that perverted head of yours. And besides, you asked me to."

"Wait... how do you know about my dreams? And what do you mean when you say I asked you to? Hiwatari, if this is some kind of prank..." Kai placed his finger over the redhead's lips and smiled a not at all innocent smile.

"You've been having nightmares every night for almost four months," he said. "It has kept me awake every night for just as long. And I have been thinking about what I was going to do to stop these dreams and finally get a good nights sleep. Then, tonight, when I was thinking about simply taking a frying pan and bang it in your head – something I heard erased that thought. I heard my name and the word 'please'. And how can I say no to that?" He leaned in and let his lips brush against Tala's and whispered; "Would you like my help?"

Tala's blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his gaze looked surprisingly innocent.

"I..."

Kai arched a brow and then shrugged.

"Well, it's up to you. You know where my bed is if you change your mind." He got off Tala's hips and walked over to his own bed, slipping under his sheets so he was facing the wall – smirking like all hell. He could feel the wolf's gaze drilling into his back, and almost hear the thoughts rushing through his head in 90 mph. He was a bit startled though, when he was suddenly turned over on his back. Tala could move as quiet as a ghost when he wanted to, and he had used that ability to catch Kai by surprise. The redhead gave a wicked smile and crushed their lips together and moving himself on top of the smaller teen. When he had almost suffocated Kai by means of forceful kissing, he pulled back a bit – a predatory gleam in his blue orbs.

"You're a real fucking tease," he said. "You better be prepared for the consequences."

"I prefer to see them as a reward for my efforts."

"You bastard."

He pinned the bluenette's arms down above his head and kissed him roughly again – letting the kisses turn to bites and licks as they moved down onto his neck. Kai didn't even bother holding back the series of low moans and groans escaping him as the red-haired teen kept exploring his neck and upper body with soft and hot lips. Taking advantage of Tala's focus on one of his nipples, he managed to pull his hands free form the tight grip and bury them in the soft and flaming red hair – gripping it tight and using it to pull the redhead back up so he could plant a very fervent kiss on his lips. He then left a trail of kisses down Tala's jaw and onto his neck, seeking out that sensitive spot he knew should be there and-

"Aaah!"

-make Tala groan out loud. He smirked and gave the bite-mark a lick and a soft kiss, before he nipped it again. He let his hands trail down over his chest and ghost over the soft ivory skin on his back – revelling in the feeling of the muscles dancing with Tala's every move and feeling the immense heat the wolf radiated. With a smirk against the redhead's neck, he let his hands roam down towards the slender hips and one of them sneaked into Tala's tight black boxers and placed itself over his growing erection.

"Ah!" Tala gasped, followed by a throaty moan as Kai slowly rubbed it with his palm. "F-fuckkk... Kai..."

"Hmm?" the bluenette hummed as he created a rather spectacular hickey just above Tala's collarbone. He groaned out loud as well a second later, when Tala returned the favour. Determined not to lose control so easily, he smacked the hand away, turned them both over so Tala was on his back instead, and proceeded to kiss and lick a teasing pattern over the redhead's neck and chest. After worshipping one of the small pink perfections that were the wolf's nipples and making Tala moan out loud and his breathing becoming ragged, he moved downwards towards the waistband of Tala's black boxers – the hand inside them not stopping its treatment for a second.

Tala's hands were buried in his hair, gripping it so tight it actually hurt. Not that he minded. Kai was a seriously perverted young man under his cool façade, and he really had no plans on being the top here. No no no. He wanted to bottom. He wanted to be bound and left at Tala's mercy. Treating Rei like his bitch was nice and all, but in all honesty – Kai wanted to be the one feeling it. And Rei Kon was about as far from a dominate person as one could come. Tala Ivanov, on the other hand was – to put it in wolf terms – an alpha. The thought of what the redhead could do to him had him practically purring.

"K-kai...please...do something!" came an impatient growl above him. He grinned and pulled Tala's underwear clean off – facing a nice surprise.

"Well well well, Tala," he almost cooed as he let one hand stroke Tala's rock-hard erection. "You've quite... fulfilled any dream measurements." He kissed the head, letting his tongue play with the slit a bit, before moving on and placing soft kisses and gentle licks along the long shaft.

"Stop fucking teasing!" Tala growled in warning.

"No." Kai smirked and continued his exploration.

"Kai!"

"Hn?"

"Stop your fucking teasing and just suck me off!" The heat and frustration in the order sent shivers down Kai's spine, gathering in his own arousal which was starting to throb. He happily obeyed, sliding as much of the redhead into his mouth as he could. Tala arched his hips on pure reflex and let out a long heated groan as Kai's skilled tongue began massaging him.

The feeling of the warm and moist cavern surrounding his aching need and Kai's soft tongue whirling expertly around him was beginning to drive him mad – and he was beginning to curse himself for taking all those one night stands home when he could have just grabbed Kai by his beautiful locks and dragged him to bed. He could do nothing about the string of groans and growls escaping him – soon he'd start screaming, he knew it. He gripped the bluenette's hair even tighter, causing the younger teen to moan around his cock and him to take a giant leap towards release. He had never had a blow-job as amazing as this before in his life. Most guys were a bit intimidated by his size, and the hesitation showed through. Kai, on the other hand, seemed to worship it. He felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and causing his body to go tense.

"S-shit...so close...aah...s-so good...keep...aah..going..." he panted.

Kai had thought of stopping, but he figured he could get Tala standing again in no time, and so he changed to a determined, demanding rhythm – revelling in the sounds coming form the older teen. He felt him tense up even further and the grip on his hair tightened so much he was sure Tala had pulled some of it out.

"Kai...f-fuck...can't hold...back...t-too good..."

Kai moaned and took him deeper as that beautiful body arched and Tala all but howled as he came – his salty seed shooting down Kai's throat. The bluenette kept moving until he was completely spent, making the orgasm last as long as possible. When the redhead sank back down on the bed, he gave the now softened member a gentle kiss and moved up to face the redhead. Tala's entire body was glistering with sweat – some of the beads running in very sexy ways over his torso – his face was dusted with a pink blush and the blue eyes were still clouded over with lust. Kai smiled triumphantly when they locked on to his. Tala was still up for it!

"You're good," the redhead grinned. "Somehow I get the feeling you've done it before."

Kai smirked.

"Once or twice," he said casually. Tala arched a brow and pulled him in for a demanding kiss, the taste of himself making his blood heat all over again. He made short process of getting rid of Kai's underwear, by simply tearing them off, and kissed him roughly again. Kai pulled free a bit, just enough to look him in the eyes and then whisper in his ear;

"Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me so bad."

Tala groaned out loud at the heat and temptation in Kai's voice. His manly parts felt that this offer could not be refused and he felt himself hardening again – and when Kai's slender hand grabbed his and brought his fingers to his small mouth, beginning to suck and lick at them in the most entrancing way Tala had ever seen, he was hard as a rock in an instance. He failed miserably at holding back a new moan at the sight and sensation – not that he really knew why he tried to cover it up. Jeez, he was past the 'try-to-keep-quiet-and-just-stay-on-top-and-enjoy' part long ago!

His body began to desperately nag at him to just get that hot bluenette ready and fuck him until he couldn't walk – let alone sit – in a month. He wanted to hear him scream. Letting his body win the discussion, he yanked his fingers away from that wonderfully sinful mouth and wasted absolutely no time in inserting one into Kai's entrance.  
The bluenette gasped at the sensation before releasing a loud moan when Tala's slender finger brushed against that all important spot. Taking this as a sign that Kai was ok, Tala let another finger join the first, and then another – stretching him as much as he could, to fit something definitely bigger than three fingers. A series of gasps, whimpers and moans kept rolling off Kai's lips, and he locked eyes with the redhead. His gaze said clearly 'Do it!'

He immediately removed his fingers, and caused Kai to give out a disappointed growl, which was replaced with a lustful cry and he pulled the phoenix blader down hard onto his throbbing erection. Fighting all urges, he remained still while Kai wriggled a bit to adjust. The bluenette's eyes had taken on a wonderful burgundy colour and as they looked at him, they were practically glowing.

"Move!" he ordered. "And don't you dare be gentle!"

Tala did as he was told, and set a rhythm of deep thrusts that had the younger teen groaning and crying out loud with every move. The sensation of being buried to the limit of his body in that tight fiery heat and feel their bodies slamming together was killing Tala's sanity completely. He turned them both over so that Kai was on his back under him and placed the slender legs over his shoulders. He adjusted his angle slightly, and the next thrust had his new lover arching his back and crying out his name with a passion he never thought Kai could express. Sharp nails dug into his back and drew long red marks over his scarred skin – puncturing the skin here and there, and causing him to growl and push harder into that amazing body.

Kai could do nothing about the cries, the whimpers, the groans continuously escaping his mouth – neither did he really want to. He didn't care if all of Tokyo heard him – all he cared about was the beyond words amazing feeling of having his beloved wolf claiming his body as his own. He was beginning to lose his mind, and drowning in the overwhelming pleasure of having his prostate hit right on again and again. Hearing Tala's growls, groans and cries above him only increased the sense of bliss, and he could feel the red haze creeping up over his vision as the onslaught of sensations became too much. And when Tala sunk his sharp teeth into his neck, actually drawing blood, he had reached his limit. Red haze, blinding white spots, and then;

"Tala...I'm gonna- aaaah fu-uuckkk!" His entire body arched as he came hard, covering both their chests in sticky white substance. Feeling Kai's body tensing up and the walls surrounding him clamping down on him shoved Tala off the edge, the pooling heat built up below his navel becoming too much. He buried himself to the limit of his body in one last brutal thrust as he released into the smaller body with a loud growling cry. He rode out the waves of ecstasy running through him – body shaking from the sheer force of his orgasm. When completely spent, he let Kai's legs drop back down on the mattress and collapsed on top of the bluenette, laying there for a moment, panting and feeling too weak to move.  
Kai's slender arms moved up around his chest and he felt a warm nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. He managed to lift his head and looked into a pair of tired, but happy and satisfied crimson orbs. Kai looked absolutely adorable with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, the lips red and swollen from the rough kissing and the dual-blue hair a complete mess. Just the sight of him in this state convinced Tala that no one else was to share his bed ever again. This sight was going to be for him, and him only. He placed a soft kiss on the abused lips and gently pulled out so he could move to the side in order not to crush the phoenix. Kai rolled after him and placed his head on the redhead's chest, a pale arm settling itself around his chest.

"Kai," Tala said and wrapped his arms around the slender form.

"Hn?"

"You're mine."

"I always have been."

"Good. Cause I kinda love you."

"You're such a romantic. 'Kinda'? The hell kind of way is that to say it?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. What do you mean?"

"Fuck, you're so annoying sometimes. Ok. I love you. Since forever."

"I love you too." Tala felt a soft kiss on his sweaty skin. "Now get some sleep, love. You need it."

"Goodnight to you too," Tala snorted, but he was already drifting off. "Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks...I really...love..you..." His breathing became slow and even as he sunk into deep sleep. Kai lay there, feeling his chest rise and sink, more content that he had been in ages. Something of a smirk crept up over his features, becoming a victorious grin.

_Tala said he loved me! I can't fucking believe it. Tala really loves me!_

He settled in a comfortable position, feeling exhausted and ready to sleep the peaceful eight hours he so desperately needed. He sighed happily and began to drift off, when a loud snore filled the room, followed by Tala's signature sleep-talking.

…

_...Fuck._


End file.
